Abuso
by Felikis
Summary: Xana decide aacar de nuevo. La I.A. posee a Jim para detener a los guerreros de Lyoko. La primera a quien se topa es a Yumi. La chica intentará ganar tiempo, pero a un alto precio. Clasificación M por inclusión de material sensible.


**Abuso**

Jim Morales estaba impartiendo su clase de gimnasia. Estaba con los más jóvenes, mostrándoles cómo subir por la cuerda, cuando un humo invisible le envolvió y se introdujo dentro de él.

Ese humo era Xana.

Y se estaba apoderando de su mente.

 _Debo detener a esos estúpidos humanos_.

Empezó a mover el cuerpo del corpulento profesor. Era sencillo. Apenas encontraba resistencia. Muy fácil. Empezó a rebuscar en la mente del humano la información que necesitaba. Lo primero la distribución de la academia. Lo segundo, donde estaban sus enemigos. Y al tener ambos datos, supo cómo podía impedir que llegasen a la fábrica, a Lyoko, y por ende, boicotear su intento de hacer explotar una central nuclear.

Y apareció una de ellas. La chiquilla llamada Yumi. Era imposible que una chica así pudiera contra el cuerpo que Xana estaba controlando. Sonrió. Y Yumi pareció reconocerla.

—Jeremy —dijo la chica por el teléfono—. Xana tiene a Jim. Yo me ocupo. Id a la fábrica por el otro camino.

¡¿Otro camino?! ¡¿Qué otro camino?! Xana no podía procesar que hubiera otra vía, pero ahora eso no importaba. Tenía que dejar fuera de combate a la niña. Y se abalanzó a por ella.

Logró derribarla con facilidad. La tenía bajo su cuerpo. Pero desde luego sabía pelear.

Yumi sabía que tenía que hacerle perder tiempo. Contaba con sus amigos para detener los planes de la inteligencia artificial. Si lograba entretener a Jim hasta que lanzasen la vuelta al pasado, todo estaría bien.

Logró zafarse de él y empezó a huir por los pasillos de la academia. Sería la mejor opción. Cuando alguien estaba poseído por Xana su fuerza crecía mucho y podría verse en serios problemas si no se apartaba a tiempo. Encontró un sitio donde podría meterse. La despensa. Entre cajas y cajas podría tener alguna oportunidad.

Pero se equivocó. Jim no necesitaba esquivar los bultos del almacén. Le bastaba con saltar por encima. Yumi intentó zafarse de él. Le iba a ser difícil, pues tenía poco sitio para moverse. De pronto se vio lanzada contra la pared por el profesor. Evitó golpearse, pero de pronto estaba inmovilizada. Jim tenía las manos sobre sus muñecas, y con sus piernas apresaba las de la chica.

—Jim… resiste… no dejes que Xana te controle —dijo, mientras deseaba para sus adentros que sus amigos ya estuviesen en Lyoko y a punto de desactivar la torre.

Pero Jim no podía resistir, y por supuesto, a sus amigos aún les quedaba un rato para poder desactivar la torre. Un feo asunto para ella. Si pudiera hacer algo… por lo menos Jim se estaba quieto y no parecía que fuera a atacarla.

Se equivocaba completamente. De pronto Jim le rompió el suéter, de una rasgada. Yumi se intentó cubrir los pechos, pero el profesor poseído le apartó las manos, le pilló el sujetador con los dientes, y de un tirón se lo quitó. Yumi sintió dolor cuando la tela de la prenda daba de si contra su cuerpo.

—¡NO! —gritó cuando sintió la lengua de Jim contra sus pechos. No, no podía ser… Xana estaba obligándole a forzarla. Intentó resistirse, y golpeó la cabeza de Jim, y le pateó en el estómago cuando tuvo una pierna libre.

Sin embargo, aquello no era suficiente. Ahora él no era precisamente humano. Tenía una resistencia mucho mayor, y aunque parecía que la iba a dejar libre cuando se apartó, Jim se hizo con un rollo de cinta adhesiva.

—¡PARA! ¡ESTE NO ERES TÚ! —suplicó Yumi. Empezó a sollozar cuando se vio con las manos atadas contra la pata de uno de los estantes. Tenía los brazos inmovilizados. Lo mismo le pasó con las piernas, que ató de forma que no podía juntarlas de nuevo.

Jim no escuchaba nada. Continuó con lo que hacía y rompió los pantalones de la japonesa sin cuidado alguno. Yumi estaba aterrada de lo que podía ocurrir. Y se lo estaba temiendo. "Por favor… vuelta al pasado ya…", pensó mientras sus bragas se convertían en jirones de ropa.

El hombre, ignorante a sus súplicas, se quitó el pantalón, desvelando la erección que debajo se ocultaba. Se acercó a Yumi, y esta intentó cerrar las piernas, futilmente. Estaba demasiado bien atada.

—No, por favor… —suplicó, sabiendo que su petición sería inútil. Pensó en cuánto les quedaría a sus amigos por desactivar la torre.

Pero ya era tarde para ella. De un empujón, Jim penetró dentro de ella. Chilló de dolor. Su sexo le ardía. No podía ser. Jim la penetraba una y otra vez, agarrándose a sus caderas para embestirla con más ahínco. No, no quería. Pero no tenía la opción de escapar.

Sintió que las embestidas de Jim se aceleraban. Dolía más que antes, pero eso podía significar que iba a terminar, y que la pesadilla acabaría pronto. Pero entonces se dio cuenta. Aquel degenerado ¡no llevaba puesto un condón! Volvió a intentar resistirse, pero sus movimientos poco podían hacer frente a la resistencia del celo. Volvió a pedirle que se detuviera, pero no fue así. Jim culminó su tarea en el mismo momento en que el espíritu de Xana era derrotado, pues los guerreros habían desactivado la torre.

Jim se desplomó sobre su alumna, inmersa en un mar de lágrimas mientras Jeremy ejecutaba la vuelta al pasado.

Fueron muchos los días, semanas, que Yumi no conseguía volver a ser quien era. A duras penas había conseguido confesarles lo ocurrido a sus amigos. Sin embargo, pudo contar con ellos cuando los más oscuros recuerdos volvían a su mente.

* * *

 _Buenas noches._

 _Tenía esta petición hacía tiempo en la lista, pero al tiempo que la escribía, me daba cuenta de que no era capaz de incluirla en la colección de one-shots eróticos de 'Code:Lemon', de ahí que aparezca aparte de dicha colección. No me gusta el tema de la violación, **como ya aclaré después de haber publicado el one-shot de 'Poseído'**. Pero bueno._

 _Si gustáis leer algo que realmente pueda ser considerado lemmon, en mi perfil podéis encontrar un cross-over entre 'Code: Lyoko' y 'The Legend of Zelda' publicado la semana pasada, y espero la siguiente poder hacer uno de 'Code: Z', que la cosa se va a poner interesante._

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
